Projeto Fic 100 Hermione Granger
by Diana Black 14
Summary: Essa Fic faz parte do Projeto FanFic 100. Minha personagem é a Hermione Granger. Nessa Fic o par será sempre com Sírius. Cada capítulo será sobre um tema exceto o prólogo.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Eles estavam todos lutando, feitiços eram lançados para todos os lados. Sírius estava preocupado: Harry tinha que sair logo dali, mas Neville estava sob a ação de um "_Tarantallegra_" e não conseguia andar.

Sírius ouviu o grito de Tonks e viu a prima rolar vários degraus aterrissando desacordada logo abaixo. Falou rapidamente com o garoto e correu para duelar com Bellatrix. Azkaban havia roubado a maior parte de sua beleza, mas assim como nele não conseguiu apagar o brilho de seus olhos, os olhos dos Black.

Eles se encararam por segundos e partiram para um duelo. Ele não poderia negar que ela era boa, mas ele era melhor! Desviou de um feitiço, riu dela a desafiou a fazer melhor.

Um segundo feitiço o atingiu no meio do peito, com surpresa ele foi lançado para trás com grande impulso, seu corpo descreveu um arco gracioso e ele sentiu uma dor que ele achou impossível de suportar e então tudo era escuridão e silêncio.

Sírius nunca saberia precisar se ficou desacordado por segundos ou minutos, mas não poderia ser mais do que isso. Ele ouviu uma voz muito longe, ela dizia palavras que ele não conseguia entender. Por fim percebeu que era uma língua que ele não conhecia. A voz era linda, parecia cantar e ele sentiu-se tão bem que por momentos achou que tinha mesmo morrido e que ouvia a voz de um anjo. A cada momento a voz se tornava mais alta e nítida, teve certeza de que a conhecia embora naquele momento não soubesse a quem pertencia. Seu coração se aqueceu e ele teve certeza de que não eram anjos, pois se sentia vivo; tão vivo quanto estava antes de ir para Azkaban. Ele deveria abrir os olhos e mostrar para ela que estava bem. Ele precisava saber quem era ela, precisava encontrar a dona daquela voz.

Duas outras vozes se juntaram a primeira, alguém gritou um feitiço, uma forte luz branca quase o cegou, sentiu como se uma mão invisível o puxasse e ele estava de costas no chão de pedra fria.

-- Sírius!!

Era ela! A dona da voz de anjo e ela estava preocupada com ele "_Não meu anjo, você não precisa se preocupar comigo!_" – pensou. Então um rosto entrou no seu campo de visão, ele simplesmente sorriu e tudo era escuridão novamente.


	2. 86 Escolhas

Escolhas

Há várias horas que Hermione estava sozinha naquele quarto do St. Mungus esperando que ele acordasse. Apesar dela ter lido tudo que encontrou sobre o véu da morte e de pessoalmente ter refeito os cálculos do feitiço quase não acreditou quando viu Sírius ser lançado para fora daquele véu maldito. Ele a olhou e sorriu antes de novamente fechar os olhos. Ela viveu alguns momentos de pânico imaginando se o feitiço o teria matado. Sentiu um doloroso aperto no coração, com os olhos rasos de lágrimas ela obrigou-se a raciocinar, pegou seu pulso e checou a respiração, então suspirou aliviada ao perceber que ele estava apenas desmaiado.

A grifinória estava tão preocupada com o bem estar do anímago que nem percebeu Rony, Harry e Snape destruindo o véu da Morte. Não havia dúvidas, mais ninguém poderia voltar de lá. Voldemort estava morto. Era o fim da segunda era das Trevas.

Tudo isso havia acontecido há apenas algumas horas, a maioria dos que haviam lutado foram atendidos e liberados. Harry quis ficar ao lado do padrinho até ele acordar, mas Hermione o convenceu que o mundo bruxo iria querer saber tudo sobre a derrota de Voldemort. Prometeu ao amigo que não sairia dali e que o avisaria assim que Sírius acordasse.

Ela não cabia em si de felicidade com o retorno dele, mas algo a preocupava e ela precisava estar lá quando ele acordasse para olhar nos olhos dele. Ela ainda tentava se convencer de que estava enganada, mas as palavras de Snape voltavam para lembrá-la.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flashback &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_-- A escolha não cabe a ele, Srtª. Granger._

_-- Mas não é justo! – ela tentou argumentar._

_-- Não. Não é! Por isso esse feitiço é considerado "das Trevas". Porque ele exige um "sacrifício" – ele falou, mas não havia sinal de sarcasmo em sua voz._

_Ela sentou-se e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, pensativa. Aquela estória que Snape lhe contara mudava tudo. Ela podia conviver com suas decisões, sabia do preço que teria que pagar para resgatar Sírius, mas não tinha o direito de envolver outros nisso._

_Ele se aproximou e tocou o ombro dela_

_-- Não se esqueça que essa escolha é somente sua._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fim do Flashback &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

E ela havia tomado sua decisão e não se arrependia, mas o olhar e o sorriso dele a preocuparam. Ela aproximou-se mais uma vez da cama e segurou uma das mãos dele entre as suas.

-- Estou tão feliz que você esteja de volta, Sírius, mas bem que você poderia acordar logo – deu um meio sorriso – desse jeito você vai perder a cerimônia de distribuição das medalhas.

Mais uma vez ele sentiu aquele calorzinho no coração e reconheceu a voz de seu anjo. Ele sabia que estava ali por causa dela e para ela. Abriu os olhos.

-- Sírius!! – Foi quase sufocado por um abraço – Você acordou! Oh graças a Merlin você está vivo e bem! – Lágrimas molharam o rosto dela, mas o sorriso era lindo e contagiante.

-- Hermione?! – Era óbvio que era ela, mas ela estava diferente. Parecia mais adulta?! O coração dele acelerou.

Porém um segundo depois as lembranças o assaltaram, ele sentou na cama alarmado.

-- E Tonks? Bellatrix atingiu-a com um feitiço eu a vi rolar pela escada... – parou, olhou novamente para a moça, ela não poderia ser a mesma Hermione de dezesseis anos que ele havia visto no natal, ela parecia estar com uns dezenove, talvez vinte anos. Franziu a testa e perguntou mais devagar. – Bellatrix me lançou um feitiço, eu fui jogado para trás... – olhou-a nos olhos quando continuou – Hermione, o que aconteceu?

-- Você não lembra de nada? De como é do outro lado? – Estava muito surpresa.

-- Outro lado? Eu achei que ela tivesse me lançado um feitiço "_estuporante"_, ou algo um pouco mais forte. Quanto tempo eu dormi?

Antes de responder Hermione olhou-o pensando em como era bom tê-lo de volta vivo. Permitiu que as preocupações ficassem para depois. Sentou-se sem soltar a mão dele.

-- Você não dormiu Sírius! Você esteve morto por pouco mais de dois anos.

-- Dois anos!! – surpreendeu-se. – E como assim morto?!

-- Quando o feitiço da Lestrange o atingiu você foi lançado para dentro do véu da Morte – ele arregalou os olhos. – Achamos que tínhamos te perdido. No último ano eu descobri um feitiço que poderia trazer de volta a última pessoa que havia passado pelo véu, mas para isso deveria ser feita uma troca.

-- Que tipo de troca?

-- Enquanto estive recitando o feitiço uma outra pessoa teve que ser lançada para o outro lado e então você voltou.

-- E quem vocês mandaram para lá no meu lugar? – perguntou ainda surpreso.

-- Voldemort – deu de ombros.

-- Você quer dizer que a guerra acabou?!

-- E mais uma vez você ficou de fora dos acontecimentos Black – ouviu-se a voz sarcástica vindo da porta do quarto.

-- Snape!! – Sírius era pura irritação.

-- Professor!! – disse Hermione surpresa – o que o Sr está fazendo aqui?

-- Seu amiguinho Potter ameaçou largar todos os repórteres para vir pessoalmente saber como ele estava – apontou Sírius com a cabeça – e eu prefiro encarar Black a Srta. Skeeter – deu de ombros.

Sírius fez um grande esforço para ignorar Snape e perguntou a Hermione.

-- Então está tudo bem com Harry – sorriu – e os outros Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore...

Snape ficou pálido, fixou seu olhar num ponto do outro lado do quarto.

-- Já fiz o que precisava por aqui – falou num sussurro – Tenho outras coisas para resolver – virou-se para sair.

Hermione rapidamente segurou o braço dele:

-- Obrigada, professor! Por não ter contado a ninguém sobre o risco do feitiço! – falou um pouco mais baixo.

Ele fez um movimento rápido com a cabeça como se dissesse "disponha".

-- Você já deve ter percebido que eu tinha razão, não? – Ela concordou com os olhos marejados – Não acho que ele valha tudo isso, mas... – deu novamente de ombros e saiu balançando suas vestes.

Sírius os olhava intrigado, não gostou nada de perceber a interação harmônica entre ela e Snape.

-- Hermione o que está acontecendo? Sobre o que vocês estavam falando?

-- Aconteceu muita coisa nesses últimos dois anos Sírius! – desviou do assunto – Coisas demais para eu te contar agora – sorriu – Vou chamar os curandeiros para verem você, quem sabe possamos voltar para casa ainda hoje.

Os curandeiros responsáveis por Sírius não queriam deixá-lo ir, afinal ele era um caso único. Nunca ninguém havia retornado da morte, mas como para ele o tempo nem sequer havia passado e ele estava ótimo não havia motivos para mantê-lo no hospital. Mesmo assim ele foi "convencido" a ficar até o dia seguinte.

Sírius não ficou muito satisfeito em saber que teria que voltar para a mansão Black, porém a situação agora era diferente, ele era um homem livre. Hermione lhe contou que no ano anterior ela, Harry e Rony não haviam retornado para Hogwarts e ficaram morando no Largo Grimmauld, tendo feito várias mudanças na Mansão. Ela acreditava que ele aprovaria todas.

Harry devolveu ao Padrinho tudo que havia recebido de herança – exceto Monstro que havia morrido tentando defender Bellatrix de Tonks durante a última batalha. – Sírius ficou sinceramente feliz com essa notícia e nem a cara irritada de Hermione – "_Como ela ficava linda fazendo aquela carinha brava_" pensou – o impediu de gargalhar ao receber a notícia da perda de seu elfo.

Harry foi buscar o padrinho no St Mungus e o levou para casa, cobrando dele a promessa que havia feito quando se encontraram pela primeira vez em Hogwarts de que morariam juntos.

-- Bem vindo ao lar, Sírius! – Falou assim que entraram na Mansão Black.

-- Bem Vindo!!!! – Gritaram várias vozes ao mesmo tempo em que muitas velas coloridas e pontas de varinhas eram acesas.

Ao ouvir os gritos uma sensação de que havia algo muito errado em todas aquelas pessoas gritando se apoderou dele, em seguida a certeza de que faltava alguma coisa e então a realidade o assaltou.

-- O quadro de minha mãe?! – apontou para a parede do outro lado da sala e soltou uma sonora gargalhada – Quem conseguiu se livrar daquela bruxa?!

-- Mais um feito de Srta Granger! – disse um sorridente Harry passando um braço em torno dos ombros de Hermione.

-- Pare com isso Harry! – retrucou a moça baixinho e corando.

O amigo deu de ombros e abraçou Gina pela cintura com uma cara de quem não tinha entendido nada. A amiga sempre havia adorado elogios, porque ficaria constrangida com isso agora?!

-- Obrigado, Mione! – Sírius sorriu para ela.

O coração dela perdeu um compasso e um breve arrepio passou por sua espinha quando ele a enlaçou pela cintura lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

-- Depois da minha vida, esse foi o melhor presente que ganhei. E ambos foram dados por você.

Ela não confiou em sua voz então lhe respondeu apenas com um sorriso. "_Droga, preciso me controlar ou ele perceberá algo!_" – pensou.

-- Venha, vamos aproveitar a festa! – Ele soltou a cintura dela, mas a segurou pela mão e puxou-a para o meio dos convidados.

Um observador mais atento teria notado facilmente que Sírius e Hermione passaram todo o tempo perto um do outro, porém aqueles que costumavam reparar nesses detalhes ou estavam ausentes ou um pouco mais distraídos devido ao clima festivo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& SB/HG &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& SB/HG &&&&&&&&&&&

Todos ainda viveram em clima de comemoração por algumas semanas, porém a vida deveria retornar ao seu normal. Hogwarts iniciou seu ano letivo em primeiro de setembro, tendo Snape novamente como chefe da Sonserina e professor de Poções e Lupin como chefe da Grifinória e professor de DCAT. A professora de Transfiguração do ano anterior era fraca, mas McGonagal não tinha outra opção então estava acumulando as funções de Diretora e professora das turmas de quinto ao sétimo ano.

Após muitos contatos com o Ministro da Magia foi autorizado que Harry, Hermione e Rony prestassem os NIEMs sem ter cursado o sétimo ano. Na verdade para Harry já havia uma vaga reservada no curso preparatório para Aurores, os exames seriam mera formalidade. Já Rony foi meio "na onda" dos amigos, pois já tinha sua contratação como goleiro quase certa para um pequeno time de quadribol. Robards – atual chefe do Dep de Aurores – havia oferecido uma vaga para Rony também, mas ele disse que tinha certeza que seria mais feliz sendo jogador de quadribol do que Auror.

Hermione não só fazia questão de prestar os exames como também estava estudando muito. Uma ou duas vezes por semana ela ia a Hogwarts atrás dos professores para tirar dúvidas, ou como a própria diretora dizia "_discutir pontos de vista_". Era claro que ela pretendia retornar como professora um dia, só o que não se sabia era qual cadeira ela almejava.

Harry chamou Hermione para continuar morando com ele e Sírius no Largo Grimmauld. Inicialmente ela preferiu voltar para a casa de seus pais, mas ao final de algumas semanas ela percebeu que isso era besteira, afinal ela passava muito mais tempo na Mansão Black do que em casa e terminava dormindo lá para no dia seguinte não perder tempo se locomovendo.

Sírius ficou bastante feliz quando a grifinória decidiu mudar-se definitivamente para sua casa, mas após algum tempo achou que aquela proximidade com Hermione não estava lhe fazendo bem. Não havia uma noite sequer que ele não sonhasse com ela. Inicialmente os sonhos eram com a voz recitando o feitiço que o trouxe de volta do véu, depois com aquele sorriso de alívio quando ele acordou no St Mungus, mas os dias passaram e os sonhos ficaram mais "perigosos". Por outro lado não queria que ela fosse embora, adorava a companhia dela, gostava de saber que ela estava por perto e se irritava quando a via conversando com outro homem, principalmente se esse fosse Snape. Ele não havia esquecido aquela interação harmônica entre os dois logo depois dele acordar no hospital.

Naquela noite ele havia tido mais um sonho com a jovem, ele a beijava e ela retribuía o beijo com a mesma paixão, na cena seguinte eles faziam amor. Ele acordou ofegante e sem dúvida excitado. Bom era impossível não ficar daquele jeito com as imagens que sua mente fabricava. Ele desceu para tomar um pouco de água, tentava por suas idéias em ordem.

Naquele natal há três anos Hermione havia lhe chamado atenção e ele comentou com Remus como ela parecia mais adulta. Sírius nunca havia esquecido como a garota com apenas quatorze anos o havia enfrentado na casa dos gritos. A amizade dela a Harry e Rony o fazia lembrar dos Marotos. Apesar de passar muitos meses longe de seus pais, ela preferiu passar seu natal naquela casa mofada a viajar com eles, porque sabia que Harry precisava de apoio. Ela não o consolava simplesmente, ela fazia perceber o que estava acontecendo e assim aceitar e reagir à realidade.

Na época Remus o alertou, ela só tinha dezesseis anos, às vezes poderia até parecer mais, porém ainda era muito jovem. Sírius tranqüilizou o amigo, ele podia ser um conquistador – apesar de estar um pouco enferrujado pelos anos de Azkaban – mas não seduziria mocinhas de quinze anos. Intimamente ele pensou que se ela fosse um pouco mais velha..., mas achou melhor não pensar nisso! Mesmo assim foi impossível não olhá-la com outros olhos naqueles dias.

Desde que voltou do véu aquela conversa com Remus não lhe saia da cabeça. Ele não conseguia se controlar em querer saber o que ela fazia quando não estava em casa, sem falar daqueles sonhos que o estavam enlouquecendo. Nessas horas era assaltado por pensamentos como "_Agora ela não é mais uma criança! Já tem dezenove anos e você sabe que ela não está com ninguém, porque não tenta_?!"

Ele balançou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos enquanto retornava para seu quarto, então viu luz vindo da biblioteca, foi até lá e encontrou aquela que povoava seus pensamentos dormindo mal arrumada em uma poltrona em frente à lareira. "_ela parece um anjo adormecido_" – pensou.

Seus cabelos muito cacheados estavam mais domados pelo uso de feitiços e poções do que há três anos, mas ainda se via o quanto eram rebeldes. E ela era baixinha, devia ser bem uns quinze centímetros mais baixa que ele. Mas nada disso importava, o que verdadeiramente chamava atenção em Hermione Granger era a sua personalidade e sua inteligência. Sírius já tinha quase quarenta anos e havia aprendido que de nada adianta ser "a mulher mais linda" se não tiver aquele algo mais.

Ele a observou e as imagens do sonho voltaram a sua mente. Ele reprimiu aquele pensamento recriminando-se "_o que é isso cara?! Ela podia ser sua filha_!". Porém uma outra voz lhe disse "_até podia, mas não é!_". E porque essa voz se parecia tanto com a de James?

Ela se mexeu e o tirou de sua luta interna, só naquele momento ele percebeu que a moça segurava um livro que quase caiu no chão. Retirou-o de suas mãos, ela balbuciou algo que por um segundo ele achou que fosse seu nome, mas em seguida afastou a idéia olhando para ver sobre o que ela estava lendo.

Levou um grande susto ao ver que o tal livro era sobre Magia Negra, e sem dúvida não pertencia à biblioteca da Mansão, pois era muito novo. Rapidamente abriu e confirmou suas suspeitas, na primeira página estava a assinatura dele: "_S.S._"

Sentiu uma onda de ódio e por pouco não lançou o livro na lareira. "_O que aquele desgraçado está pretendendo?! Eu não acredito que ele esteja tentando levar Hermione para o lado das Trevas!_". Olhou-a tranqüilamente adormecida, "_e se ele estiver tentando conquistá-la?! Ela tem tanta fome de conhecimento que essa seria uma forma de seduzi-la_!".

Ele sentiu uma nova onda de ódio crescendo e a única coisa capaz de fazer com que ele retornasse a realidade foi um novo murmúrio da jovem adormecida. Ela sorriu em seus sonhos e ele sorriu sozinho imaginando com o que – ou com quem – ela estaria sonhando. Sentiu um pouco de ciúmes.

Olhou com nojo para o livro em suas mãos, Harry havia lhe contado que tinha sido Hermione que havia descoberto sobre o plano de Dumbledore e Snape e o havia trazido de volta para a Ordem da Fênix. O rapaz também havia contado que durante esse período a amiga e o professor haviam trabalhado muito juntos.

Ele olhou novamente para a moça "_eu não vou permitir que ele a seduza com Magia Negra!_". Escondeu o livro parcialmente sob a poltrona, pegou-a cuidadosamente em seus braços, ela aconchegou-se a ele sem acordar. Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu o perfume de seus cabelos.

Levou-a até o quarto que ela ocupava no segundo andar, colocou-a em sua cama e ficou a observá-la. Aproximou-se lentamente, retirou uma mecha do cabelo que caia em seu rosto, imaginou que gosto teriam aqueles lábios e mais uma vez as cenas de seu sonho retornaram. Ela se mexeu o trazendo de volta a realidade, ele levantou-se e saiu apressado.

Por Merlin! O que estava acontecendo com ele?! Se ela não tivesse se mexido ele provavelmente a teria beijado. Imagine só o susto que ela levaria e com certeza pensaria o pior dele! "_Sírius Black você precisa se controlar! Hermione salvou sua vida, ela não merece ser tratada como mais uma de suas conquistas. Eu a salvarei das garras do Ranhoso, não posso permitir que ela caia na teia dele._" Sim esse era um excelente motivo, muito nobre. Ela o havia salvo da morte, ele a salvaria de Snape. Ele adormeceu pensando em como impediria que o sonserino continuasse tendo influências sobre a moça.

Na manhã seguinte quando chegou à cozinha encontrou os dois jovens conversando, porém assim que entrou eles cochicharam com certa urgência e Harry logo perguntou.

-- Sírius foi você quem levou Hermione para cama ontem à noite?

-- Harry! – advertiu ela corada – Eu falei para você não perguntar! – completou mais baixo – É óbvio que se não foi você, foi ele! Só moramos nós três nessa casa!

Sírius riu do constrangimento dela e também do duplo sentido da frase do afilhado.

-- Desculpe o trabalho – continuou a moça sem dar tempo dele dizer nada – às vezes adormeço lendo.

-- Não foi trabalho nenhum Mione! – sorriu – Só achei que você dormiria melhor na sua cama do que na poltrona da biblioteca.

-- Tem razão! – sorriu de volta – E você viu o livro que eu estava lendo? – perguntou tranqüilamente como se não houvesse nada demais em estar lendo um livro de Artes das Trevas.

-- Não vi não! – respondeu sem olhar para ela, pois precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para não perguntar por que ela estava lendo aquele livro.

-- Oh! Deve ter caído no chão – terminou de tomar o seu café não parecendo notar o esforço que Sírius fazia. – Vou procurá-lo. Aproveito que irei a Hogwarts mais tarde e o devolvo ao Professor Snape.

Sírius estava no limite de seu controle, mas Harry foi mais rápido.

-- Você vai encontrar o Snape de novo Mione?!

Ela rolou os olhos um tanto irritada, porque será que era tão difícil deles aceitarem que Snape não era o pior ser do universo!

-- E porque você continua a chamá-lo de "Professor"? – não deu tempo da amiga de defendê-lo.

"_Boa Harry_" – pensou Sírius

-- Porque ele continua sendo professor de Hogwarts e eu acho que é uma questão de respeito usar o título dele.

"_Um a zero para ela_" – pensou resignado.

-- E vamos logo que você ainda tem que terminar alguns exercícios – completou levantando-se e seguindo para fora da cozinha.

Sírius teve que rir da cara de desespero que Harry fez.

-- E não faça essa cara – falou colocando apenas a cabeça pela porta – você não vai querer tirar uma nota ruim em seus NIEMs e passar o resto da vida ouvindo Scrimgeour e Robards dizendo que você só conseguiu se tornar Auror porque eles deixaram, não é?

Sírius olhou para Harry como que dizendo "_ela tem razão_". O rapaz a seguiu para a biblioteca pensando que afinal Hermione sempre tinha razão.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& SB/HG &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& SB/HG &&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pouco depois do almoço Sírius saiu da lareira na sala do professor de DCAT em Hogwarts.

-- Moony! – abraçou o amigo.

-- Padfoot! Fiquei curioso com sua coruja! O que o trás aqui? – perguntou sorridente.

-- Estou preocupado Remus! – falou sério. – E achei que você poderia me ajudar, não quero ser precipitado.

-- Está acontecendo algo com Harry? – Não saberia dizer se foi o tom ou o uso de seu nome e não do apelido, mas algo o preocupou.

-- Não! Com Hermione!

A surpresa estampou-se no rosto de Remus. Ambos se sentaram antes de Sírius continuar.

-- Eu acho que o Ranh..., o Snape está tentando levá-la para o lado das Trevas.

Lupin suspirou e revirou os olhos, a eterna rixa daqueles dois!

-- Não me olhe assim Moony! – exaltou-se – Essa noite eu a encontrei lendo um livro de Magia Negra!

-- Mas não poderia ser da biblioteca da Mansão Black?

-- Até poderia, mas era muito novo e eu vi a assinatura dele na primeira página.

-- Bom – ponderou – Hermione é muito inteligente e precisou estudar um pouco de magia negra para se preparar para a batalha contra Voldemort. Pode ser que tenha tido curiosidade em relação a algum assunto específico.

-- Ora vamos Moony! – levantou-se irritado – você sabe como ele é. E se ele estiver se aproveitando dessa "curiosidade" dela para seduzi-la. Ela tem vindo muito a Hogwarts, e passa horas sozinha – reforçou – com ele – apontou em direção a porta como se Snape estivesse do outro lado. – Não gosto nenhum pouco dessa "proximidade" deles!

-- Ela também passa horas comigo Padfoot – sorriu – você não está preocupado que eu a esteja seduzindo? – falou deixando claro que esse tipo de argumento não procedia.

Sírius sentou-se e devolveu o sorriso do amigo.

-- Você não seria louco! Tonks tem sangue Black, ela faria você em pedacinhos antes que pudesse dizer DCAT.

Remus riu com gosto.

-- Mas com o Ranhoso é diferente. – continuou sério – Você se lembra dele e Lilly? – seu rosto ficou sombrio. – Nunca entendi o que ela viu nele, mas e se Hermione cair na mesma armadilha? Não posso deixar que isso aconteça, Moony! – começou a se exaltar – Lilly era problema de James, nós o apoiávamos, mas Mione é problema meu e eu não vou deixá-lo encostar um dedo nela! – terminou alterado.

Remus o olhava como se o avaliasse.

-- Ta olhando o que?! – perguntou um pouco assustado com sua própria reação.

-- Sírius – falou sério e lento, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. – Você está com ciúmes de Hermione!

O anímago arregalou os olhos, abriu e fechou a boca.

-- Não Moony! – falou sem nenhuma convicção – não pode ser! Ela tem idade para ser minha filha, e é a melhor amiga de Harry e... – mas não havia um argumento bom o suficiente para refutar tal afirmação.

-- E o que, Padfoot – Remus o olhava um pouco surpreso, mas estava tento dificuldades em esconder o sorriso – Eu não acredito que você está apaixonado! – riu.

-- Moony você mesmo me alertou que ela era muito jovem! E agora fica aí, achando graça. – falou cruzando os braços.

-- Ela continua sendo jovem, mas amadureceu muito. – falou sério – A Guerra faz isso com as pessoas. – então mudando o tom para um mais ameno – Além do mais você está apaixonado, e eu acho que nunca o vi assim, tenho certeza de que cuidará dela, mesmo que isso signifique protegê-la de você.

-- Não sei Moony! – Levantou-se e seguiu para a saída da sala.

-- Aonde você vai? – perguntou um tanto alarmado.

-- Andar por aí, preciso por as idéias no lugar – Balançou a cabeça como se para ver se elas entravam em ordem. Estava atordoado com a descoberta.

-- Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira, heim! – mesmo assim ele não pode deixar de pensar que não havia sido apenas Hermione que havia amadurecido nesses últimos anos.

Sírius apenas balançou a mão como que dizendo para ele não se preocupar e saiu. Os pensamentos passavam pela sua cabeça com a velocidade da luz. Era tão óbvio, como ele não havia percebido? Toda vez que olhava para ela tinha vontade de tocá-la, sentia-se bem ao lado dela, percebia facilmente se ela estava alegre, cansada, preocupada. E os sonhos que vinha tendo com ela? Sem falar daqueles ciúmes, porque agora ele sabia que aquela sensação esquisita que tinha quando a via próxima a outro homem eram ciúmes. Por Merlin, ele estava encrencado, apaixonado por uma jovem de dezenove anos. E ele nem sabia se ela gostava de alguém! Ele respirou fundo, tinha que fazer uma coisa de cada vez, primeiro a "salvaria" das garras de Snape, depois pensaria no que fazer.

O som da voz dela o retirou de seus pensamentos e ele percebeu que havia caminhado sem rumo pelo castelo estando próximo ao Grande Salão. Hermione se despediu de McGonagal e desceu para as masmorras. Sírius não hesitou nenhum segundo, lançou um feitiço de "_desilusão_" em si e esgueirou-se atrás dela. Ele poderia estar mais racional, mas ainda era impulsivo.

Ela bateu na porta e recebendo autorização entrou nas masmorras de Snape. Sírius teve alguma dificuldade, mas conseguiu entrar sem ser notado.

-- Boa tarde, Professor!

-- Porta fechada Hermione, podemos esquecer as formalidades. – Os cantos dos lábios dele se elevaram em um meio sorriso.

-- Trouxe seu livro, Severo – devolveu-lhe o sorriso, entregando o livro que estava lendo na noite anterior – Obrigado.

Sírius ficou alarmado ao ouvi-los se tratando de forma tão... íntima?!

-- Você já o leu todo? Só o pegou há dois dias! – disse um tanto impressionado.

-- Era apenas para tirar umas dúvidas, achei algumas informações interessantes, quando tiver mais tempo gostaria de pedi-lo novamente.

-- As ordens.

Ele olhou para a parede ao lado da porta franziu levemente a testa. Sírius parou de respirar por um segundo, imaginando se teria sido descoberto. Em seguida Snape sentou-se e mexendo em alguns pergaminhos sobre a sua mesa perguntou casual.

-- Achou algo que quebre o feitiço?

Sírius achou que havia um toque sarcástico na pergunta, ele não tinha idéia sobre o que falavam, mas teve certeza de que Snape sabia que nada poderia quebrar o tal feitiço.

-- Não, nada! – respondeu a moça com um suspiro – mas ainda não desisti!

-- Você sabe o que eu acho Hermione! – Fixou os olhos negros nos dela, ela sustentou o olhar.

-- Não é justo, Severo! – virou-se de costas para ele e Sírius pode ver que os olhos dela brilhavam, seu coração se apertou. – Não podemos ficar presos por causa disso.

-- Mas você sabia o que iria acontecer quando fez o feitiço – falou olhando para as costas dela.

-- Sim eu sabia – virou-se novamente para ele – apesar de não acreditar que era como você havia me contado – falou cansada – Mesmo assim ainda acredito que fiz a escolha certa. Sírius e Harry mereciam essa segunda chance.

-- Então aceite logo e pare de se torturar tentando fugir do inevitável. – olhou-a fixamente – Eles vão entender Hermione. Afinal são grifinórios! – Terminou um tanto sarcástico.

-- Sei que vão – sorriu brevemente. Sírius não viu. – mas eu quero ter certeza de que tentei tudo que foi possível. E também não acho que vá demorar muito para eles descobrirem – deu de ombros.

-- Consegui mais umas provas antigas dos NIEMs – entregou-lhe um maço de pergaminhos – Se quiser volte outro dia para discutirmos.

-- Obrigada, professor! – sorriu novamente. Ele acenou com a cabeça.

-- No sábado irei começar a preparar a Wolfsbane desse mês para Lupin. Se quiser vir.

-- Ótimo! Virei com certeza – os olhos dela brilharam – vou tentar terminar tudo até lá – mostrou as provas – Tchau Severo, até sábado!

Assim que ela fechou a porta, Snape fixou por um segundo um ponto do outro lado de sua sala. Mais uma vez Sírius teve a impressão que Snape sabia de sua presença. Então ele falou.

-- Tola! Tão inteligente e tão cabeça dura, ela tinha que aceitar logo que não tem como quebrar aquele feitiço.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras o controle de Sírius ruiu. Ele havia entendido muito bem – ou assim pensava. Hermione havia feito algum acordo para salvá-lo do véu e agora estava presa a Snape por um feitiço das trevas.

Que tudo fosse para o inferno! Ele puxou sua varinha e partiu para cima do professor, este, porém não teria sobrevivido tantos anos como agente duplo se não estivesse sempre alerta. Se Sírius não fosse tão desconfiado, talvez tivesse percebido as dicas que o ex-comensal havia dado sobre o segredo de Hermione, mas ele sempre achava que Snape era o bandido da estória.

Antes que Sírius chegasse a ele, Severo já empunhava sua varinha e com um feitiço não verbal desfez o "_desilosório_" do outro.

-- Black, Black! Hermione não vai gostar nada de saber que você a andou seguindo.

-- Seu desgraçado! O que fez a ela? – perguntou entre dentes com ódio brilhando em seus olhos cinza. Apontava sua varinha para o mestre de poções.

Snape aparentava tranqüilidade, apesar de sua varinha estar firmemente apontada para o anímago.

-- Pensei que você tivesse ouvido – falou sarcástico – E que fosse mais inteligente! Não fiz nada a ela, Hermione é que se arriscou para te trazer de volta. – deu de ombros – eu avisei que você não valia o risco, mas...

-- E o que você pediu em troca para ajudá-la?! – tentou fazer parecer uma pergunta simples, não teve muito sucesso.

-- Ora, ora! – o tom era o sarcástico de sempre, mas o brilho no olhar era ameaçador – O perverso Comensal convenceu a inocente sabe-tudo Grifinória a dar algo – parou por um segundo – importante em troca de um feitiço das trevas.

A varinha mantinha-se apontada ameaçadora para Sírius, mas Snape falou como que pensativo.

-- Então Sr Black, o que você acha que ela me ofereceu em troca da sua... vida – reforçou.

Sírius avançou para o inimigo, mas Snape apontou a varinha para a garganta dele.

-- Não fale assim dela, Ranhoso – disse num rosnado.

-- Você está perdendo a classe, Black! – e ele estava perdendo a paciência – Foi você que sugeriu isso. Você pensou o pior de Hermione.

-- Ora seu...

-- Eu não tenho mais tempo a perder com suas crises de ciúmes! – falou em seu tom baixo e letal, os olhos negros faiscavam.

Sírius arregalou os olhos, Snape era um homem muito perigoso e não deveria ser enfrentado de cabeça quente. Ele deu dois passos para trás sem deixar de apontar a varinha para seu oponente. Este por outro lado pareceu recuperar um pouco de seu controle e voltou a usar seu tom sarcástico.

-- Você não merece, mas vou lhe dar uma dica: Hermione sabia exatamente quais eram as conseqüências daquele feitiço, mas me fez prometer que eu não contaria a ninguém – fez uma pausa – E apesar do que todos pensam eu não quebro minhas promessas.

Sírius deu mais alguns passos em direção à porta, o anfitrião continuou parecendo achar um pouco de graça naquela situação.

-- Não se preocupe Black a nossa querida Srta Granger – pausa para o sorriso sarcástico – sabe que não poderá esconder seu segredo por muito mais tempo. Você logo saberá o quanto custou a sua vida.

Sírius achou melhor sair logo dali, ele estava a ponto de matar aquele canalha. E talvez aquele momento de prazer não valesse tanto se o preço fosse passar o resto da vida em Azkaban.

-- Eu vou descobrir tudo, Snape! Todos os detalhes, você não perde por esperar.

Quando a porta bateu atrás de Sírius, o mestre de poções falou para o verdadeiro vazio.

-- Um dia você ainda vai me agradecer o favor, Black! Mas eu não vou tornar as coisas fáceis para você.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& SB/HG &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& SB/HG &&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sírius saiu do castelo e logo assumiu sua forma anímaga. Correu pela propriedade, por Hogsmead e arredores. Quase duas horas depois ele entrou na casa dos gritos. A cabeça fervilhava de idéias e conclusões.

-- Você demorou muito Padfoot! Já estava ficando preocupado.

-- Como você sabia que eu viria para cá, Moony? – perguntou assim que tomou sua forma humana.

-- Vi quando saiu do castelo e você não parecia nada bem. O que aconteceu?

Sírius sentou-se e segurou a cabeça com as mãos. Contou ao amigo tudo que havia acontecido desde que vira Hermione até sair das masmorras de Snape.

-- Droga Sírius! Eu pedi que você não fizesse nenhuma besteira!

-- Desculpe Moony! Mas quando o vi falando que ela era uma tola por não aceitar que não tinha como se livrar do feitiço dele meu sangue ferveu. Por Merlin! Eu não posso acreditar que ela está presa ao Ranhoso e tudo para me salvar!

-- Você vai ter que falar com Hermione – concluiu com um suspiro, sabia que se as coisas fossem mesmo do jeito que Sírius estava contando tudo iria se complicar.

-- Como?! – perguntou alarmado

-- Padfoot! Você não acha que Snape vai perder a chance de contar tudo a ela no sábado, não é?

-- Droga Moony! Eu não vou conseguir contar que estou apaixonado por ela e que ouvi a conversa dela com Snape.

Remus o olhou sério, Sírius suspirou.

-- Eu não tenho escolha, certo? – Remus concordou – então qual é o plano?

Remus soube na época que Hermione havia achado uma referência ao Véu da Morte em um livro da Mansão Black, esse foi o início das pesquisas dela sobre o possível feitiço que poderia trazer Sírius de volta. O próprio Lupin concordou que em termos de feitiços das trevas não havia ninguém com maior conhecimento do que Snape. Ele, Sírius e Harry – que sabia apenas parte da estória – procurariam o tal livro entre os muitos da biblioteca do Largo Grimmauld e assim saberiam exatamente o que ligava Hermione e Snape. Porém sábado chegou e eles não haviam achado o que queriam.

-- Que tal um cinema hoje à tarde? – Perguntou Sírius sorridente pouco depois de entrar na cozinha. "_Quem sabe ela se anima e esquece que marcou de encontrar o Ranhoso?_" – pensou desesperado.

-- Ótima idéia! – exclamou Harry, mas lançou ao padrinho um olhar que dizia simplesmente "_isso não vai dar certo!_" – Vamos Mione?

-- Oh! É uma pena, hoje realmente não posso. Já combinei de ir a Hogwarts – falou tranquilamente, terminando seu chá.

-- No sábado?! – falou Harry fingindo surpresa, ela não podia desconfiar que eles soubessem sobre a conversa dela e Snape acontecida há dois dias. – Até os professores precisam de descanso, Mione! – E lançou outro olhar a Sírius que dizia "_pense em algo rápido!_"

-- Eu sei, mas o Professor Snape vai começar a preparar a Wolfsbane de Remus hoje – os olhos dela brilharam e Sírius sentiu ainda mais ódio de Snape. – Não posso perder essa chance – sorriu – Aproveitem para ver um daqueles filmes que vocês adoram e eu não gosto. Na semana que vem eu os acompanharei cavalheiros – Fez uma mesura de brincadeira e se levantou para sair.

-- Não sei como você agüenta! – Exclamou Harry em uma tentativa desesperada – Eu até entendo que você goste de estudar e aprender, mais daí ficar rondando Snape?! Sério isto está além da minha compreensão.

Hermione suspirou pesadamente. Ela não podia reclamar, sabia que aquela sua aproximação com Severo iria causar mal estar em seus amigos. Por outro lado faltavam apenas duas semanas para eles prestarem os NIEMs e logo ela teria que dizer quais eram suas intenções para depois que tivessem "formados".

-- Certo Harry! Você sabe que eu adoro poções. Sempre foi uma das minhas matérias favoritas.

-- Tudo bem! Mas daí a ficar...

-- Eu pretendo – interrompeu o protesto do amigo – pedir ao Professor Snape que me aceite como sua aprendiz!

-- Não! – Ambos os jovens se assustaram com a veemência de Sírius.

-- Sírius! – falou Harry rapidamente como se o chamasse a razão

-- Eu não vou deixar você ficar perto dele! – continuou como se não houvesse tido interrupção.

-- Sírius cuidado com o que você vai dizer – Harry conhecia seu padrinho o suficiente para saber que ele estava prestes a contar que havia seguido a moça e ela não gostaria nada disso.

-- Eu não sei que tipo de acordo vocês fizeram, Hermione! – continuou ignorando os avisos do afilhado e de olhos fixos nela.

Inicialmente ela não entendeu o que ele estava querendo dizer com "acordo", de qualquer forma ela nunca aceitaria esse tipo de interferência de ninguém, nem mesmo dele! Olhou-o com irritação. Harry percebeu e preocupou-se com o rumo daquela conversa.

-- Sírius – ela tentou parecer calma, mas sua voz tremia um pouco – você não precisa se preocupar...

-- Como não preciso?! – interrompeu-a quase gritando – Sempre que você vai lá passa horas sozinha e trancada com ele numa sala.

Harry suspirou, ele havia perdido o controle, já podia até imaginar a briga que seria.

-- ... imagina quando se tornar aprendiz dele?! – ele tentou parecer apenas um irmão mais velho preocupado, mas falhou miseravelmente, pois seus olhos brilhavam de ciúmes.

-- O que você está pensando de mim Sírius Black?! – falou irritada com as mãos na cintura e os olhos faiscando – De mim e de Severo?!

Harry quase caiu da cadeira de susto ao ouvir sua amiga tratar o "Prof Snape" pelo primeiro nome.

-- Oh! Por Merlin! – os olhos de Sírius brilharam de tristeza – Você já está se referindo a ele pelo nome em público! – Sírius teve certeza de que ela estava perdida para ele, seu coração se apertou – Hermione você não pode entrar no jogo dele! Eu conheço o Ranh... – ela lhe lançou um olhar duro e ele se corrigiu rapidamente – o Snape desde moleque. Ele é uma cobra traiçoeira e eu não vou deixá-lo roubar você de mim! – falou elevando a voz – de nós – tentou se corrigir.

Harry olhou para Sírius como se tivessem surgido antenas e ele tivesse ficado verde. Ele não estava acreditando que seu padrinho estava apaixonado por sua melhor amiga, mas não havia outra explicação.

Aquelas palavras de Sírius quebraram toda a resistência de Hermione e ela percebeu que não poderia mais fingir que nada estava acontecendo entre eles. Ela esperava ter mais tempo, mas sabia que o momento chegaria. A raiva que sentia por ele estar tentando impedi-la de fazer o que achava certo se esvaiu.

-- O que você ouviu Sírius? – suspirou.

Harry apenas registrou que ela estava muito calma, mas não soube definir se isso era bom ou não.

Sem dar tempo para uma resposta Hermione lembrou-se que ele estava na escola na última quinta feira e que ela havia percebido um movimento quando entrou na sala de Severo, porém Hogwarts era tão cheia de coisas estranhas que ela não deu importância aquilo.

-- Você ouviu minha conversa com Severo há dois dias não foi? – olhou-o com tal intensidade que ele não conseguiu desviar o olhar.

-- Desculpe! Mas eu fiquei preocupado quando a vi lendo aquele livro de Artes das Trevas – suspirou e fechou os olhos. Agora já era, seria melhor contar logo tudo e pronto! – Não consegui me controlar – Olhou-a novamente e falou com um tom mais ameno. – Eu vi que você está tentando resistir ao feitiço que a prende a ele.

Aproximou-se, segurou uma das mãos dela e acariciou o rosto com a outra. Harry estava tão quieto com as recentes descobertas que foi esquecido pelos outros dois.

-- Me deixe te ajudar! – dessa vez foi a intensidade do olhar dele que a prendeu – Eu te...

-- Não diga! – pôs a mão nos lábios dele, balançou a cabeça, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Havia chegado o momento e ela tinha que ser forte e acreditar que ele a perdoaria, mesmo que ela, talvez, nunca se perdoasse.

-- Não diga nada antes que eu lhe conte tudo – puxou-o para fora da cozinha.

Por um segundo ele pensou que não queria saber o que ela havia feito com Snape, mas não teve coragem de dizer isso.

-- Deixe-me explicar a Sírius sozinha, Harry, depois um de nós lhe conta.

O rapaz que ainda estava um pouco atônito com todas aquelas descobertas apenas concordou com um aceno.

Hermione levou Sírius para a biblioteca da mansão, ele sentou-se no sofá e ela foi até a estante e trouxe um livro médio de capa preta com um desenho em baixo relevo, sentou-se ao lado dele.

-- Nunca me conformei que você tivesse morrido ao cair naquele véu – começou – Um dia encontrei uma referência a ele nesse livro, foi a primeira fagulha de esperança. Pensei que talvez houvesse uma chance de trazê-lo de volta. Voltei a Hogwarts e li tudo que pude encontrar.

Ela apenas segurava o livro em seu colo, ainda não o tinha aberto. Às vezes olhava para Sírius, mas a maior parte do tempo fitava o livro, como se fosse difícil para ela encarar aqueles olhos cinza.

-- Foi nessa época que descobri sobre o plano de Dumbledore, reencontrei Severo...

Sírius franziu a testa ao ouvi-la chamando o professor assim novamente.

-- Era dele que eu precisava. Eu refiz os cálculos e a teoria era perfeita, mas nunca havia sido testado. Claro, afinal para trazer alguém de lá teríamos que mandar outra pessoa. E também os riscos eram muito grandes, entreguei tudo a ele e pedi que analisasse as informações. Cerca de uma semana depois ele retornou dizendo que o feitiço tinha tudo para dar certo.

Ela suspirou e finalmente abriu o livro em uma determinada página. Olhou-o para continuar falando.

-- Ele me alertou sobre este detalhe – apontou para uma parte da página e aguardou que Sírius lesse.

"_Quanto mais puro e verdadeiro for o sentimento entre o feiticeiro e o resgatado, mais força terá o feitiço. Atenção nenhum feitiço é capaz de criar sentimentos, mas este revelará, fortalecerá e por fim prenderá para sempre feiticeiro e resgatado através do laço existente._"

Sírius a olhou curioso, não sabia se havia entendido exatamente, pois o livro falava em feiticeiro e resgatado, então não tinha nada haver com Snape. Ela continuou.

-- Ele disse que deveria ser Harry a realizar o feitiço, o sentimento paternal entre vocês seria fortalecido, estaria tudo bem – ela suspirou – mas ele precisava lançar Voldemort para o véu, o descartamos. Pensamos em Remus, a amizade de vocês sempre foi muito forte. Ele seria uma boa escolha.

-- Mas novamente havia um problema, quanto mais tempo se passasse entre a travessia e o resgate, mas forte deveria ser o feitiço. Por mais que Remus fosse poderoso o feitiço reconheceria ele como um semi-humano e isso poderia diminuir o poder do encantamento. Não podíamos correr o risco, só teríamos uma chance.

Ela suspirou e o olhou como que pedindo desculpas com o olhar.

-- O sentimento considerado mais puro e verdadeiro é o amor. Eu disse a Severo que eu faria o feitiço. Tinha o conhecimento, tinha o poder e tinha o sentimento. Não tinha como dar errado. Ele me alertou que o feitiço fortaleceria a minha paixão por você independente do que você sentisse por mim.

Os olhos dela estavam novamente marejados, ele acariciou o rosto dela, as lágrimas correram, mas ela obrigou-se a falar.

-- Eu disse que não me importava, que iria realizar o feitiço mesmo assim. – suspirou –Me desculpe – ele a olhou sem entender o porquê das desculpas. – Severo me contou que havia ouvido uma conversa sua com Remus sobre mim – corou violentamente.

-- O que aquele... – engoliu o insulto – andou dizendo para você? Hermione eu nunca... Por Merlin! Você só tinha dezesseis anos naquela época.

Ele estava novamente com ódio de Snape, por que aquele morcego tinha que ficar nas sombras ouvindo a conversa dos outros.

-- Acalme-se – colocou de leve os dedos sobre os lábios dele – Ele me contou que você havia dito que eu estava diferente, mais adulta e que se eu fosse um pouco mais velha... – corou novamente, desviando o olhar, porém quando conseguiu olhá-lo de novo estava triste.

-- Essa informação me desarmou, mas tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido e eu não tive muito tempo. O dia de enfrentarmos Voldemort estava chegando. Eu puxei pela memória, tentei conversar com Harry, Remus e até Tonks. Juro a você, Sírius, não achei que os seus sentimentos por mim fossem esses! – os olhos estavam novamente cheios de lágrimas – Mas quando você me sorriu no Departamento de Mistérios – ela balançou a cabeça – e depois quando acordou no St Mungus... – fechou os olhos e suspirou – Não é justo! – elevou a voz – Você nem sabia o que sentia por mim naquela época, se não fosse o feitiço talvez nunca soubesse.

-- Mione! – ele segurou as mãos dela tentando deixá-la calma – Se não fosse o feitiço eu não sentiria nada, eu estaria morto – falou tranqüilo – E eu não vejo você preocupada com o fato de fortalecer o seu sentimento por mim.

-- Mas eu tive escolha, Sírius! Eu podia não ter feito o feitiço, ou podia ter tentado encontrar uma outra pessoa – ela se levantou nervosa torcendo as mãos – Eu não te dei uma escolha! Droga você não entende o que eu fiz?! Eu fortaleci um sentimento que podia ser passageiro, transformei a nossa ligação em algo forte e permanente.

Sírius gargalhou e ela o olhou surpresa.

-- E eu preocupado que o Snape quisesse levar você para o lado das trevas! – falou entre risos – Achando que ele havia feito algum feitiço que prendesse você a ele – enxugou uma lágrima de riso do canto do olho – Nem que ele quisesse conseguiria corromper um coração como o seu. – Ficou sério – Você aceitou o risco de ficar presa a um amor mesmo que não correspondido para salvar a minha vida, mas não pode aceitar que eu não tive uma "escolha"?! – sorriu e olhou-a com carinho.

Segurou as mãos dela e fez com que sentasse novamente ao seu lado.

-- Hermione a escolha era só sua – ela o olhou surpresa, Snape havia lhe dito a mesma frase. – Mesmo que fosse possível me perguntar o que eu gostaria você acha que eu iria preferir continuar morto? Era claro que eu iria querer voltar, não precisava nem dizer que a minha paixão seria correspondida.

Os olhos dela estavam novamente marejados, no fundo de seu coração ela sempre soube que seria assim, mas sua honra grifinória lhe obrigava a procurar todas as saídas. Ela finalmente sorriu. Sírius entendeu isso como um sinal, com as duas mãos no rosto dela aproximou-se lentamente e a beijou.

Um beijo calmo, mas cheio de paixão e entrega.

-- Posso dizer agora? – perguntou ainda de olhos fechados assim que separou os lábios dos dela.

-- Pode! – sorriu e olhou-o.

-- Eu te amo, Mione! – e a beijou novamente.


	3. 88 Escola

Tudo sempre acontece em Hogwarts

Sírius a beijou de novo e de novo, abraçou-a pela cintura trazendo-a para bem perto de seu corpo. Nunca saberiam dizer se foi ela que se deitou puxando Sírius para cima ou se ele a empurrou contra o sofá ficando sobre ela. O que importa é que ambos perderam a noção de onde estavam e de há quanto tempo estavam lá. As mãos acariciavam os corpos por sob as roupas, porém rapidamente começaram a encontrar passagens secretas e caminhos alternativos.

Incrivelmente foi Sírius quem interrompeu o amasso.

-- Hermione é melhor pararmos enquanto eu ainda tenho algum controle. – falou com a voz rouca

Ela já havia percebido o estado que ele estava e para dizer a verdade estava mais era querendo que ele perdesse o controle. Abriu os olhos para lhe dizer que não se importava se ele aparatasse ambos para o quarto, porém antes disso seus olhos caíram sobre o relógio da lareira. Faltavam poucos minutos para o meio-dia.

-- Sírius! – falou alarmada empurrando ele de cima dela e levantando-se apressada – Por Merlin! Estou atrasada!

-- Atrasada?! – perguntou confuso. Bom pelo menos ela não estava assustada, afinal as coisas tinham evoluído muito rápido.

-- Para ir a Hogwarts! – Com um feitiço já havia arrumado sua roupa.

Seguia para a porta quando ele a alcançou e segurando-a pelo braço fez com que ficasse de frente para ele.

-- Eu não acredito que você vá encontrar o Snape! – falou entre surpreso e irritado.

-- Sírius eu amo você – falou séria – e estou me sentindo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo porque você não está com raiva de mim. – apesar do tom deixar dúvidas quanto a isso, ela sorriu. Então continuou como quem diz "e isto não está em discussão" – Mas eu continuo sendo a mesma Hermione Granger de sempre e eu não vou perder a chance de aprender a preparar a Wolfsbane.

-- Mas Mione... – tentou argumentar.

-- Nada de 'mas' Sírius – interrompeu-o – Eu pretendo me tornar uma Mestra em poções. Eu sei que no próximo ano Minerva irá chamar Severo para ser vice-diretor e talvez isso me de a chance de pegar algumas turmas de primeiro e até segundo ano – Os olhos dela brilharam de uma forma diferente, porém tão bonita quanto no momento que ele disse que a amava.

-- Poxa! Eu não quero a minha namorada passando as tardes de sábado com o Snape!

-- Quer dizer que já posso me considerar sua namorada? – Riu fazendo charminho.

Ele a abraçou pela cintura e lhe deu seu olhar mais sedutor, o que se tratando de Sírius Black não era pouca coisa.

-- Eu não vou deixar você escapar de mim, Hermione – beijou-a novamente.

-- Não adianta tentar me seduzir Sr. Black – falou quando os lábios dele deixaram os seus e ele passou a beijar o pescoço – Eu já sou apaixonada por você – falou um pouco ofegante. Afastou-se lentamente fazendo com que a carícia parasse – e eu não quero escapar – lhe deu um sorriso maroto – mas agora eu vou para Hogwarts. – terminou decidida.

Aproveitou-se da surpresa dele para soltar-se de seus braços, não era nada fácil resistir a ele.

-- E eu não pretendo passar AS tardes de sábado com o Professor Snape, Sírius; será apenas hoje.

-- Não gosto de você perto dele. – cruzou os braços emburrado – Você lembra tudo que ele aprontou com Harry só porque ele era filho de James e meu afilhado?

-- E você lembra o que ele disse na quinta feira? Que era para eu aceitar o inevitável. Aceitar que ficaríamos juntos. Eu sei que vocês nunca se entenderam, mas comigo é diferente, nesses últimos meses de guerra nós trabalhamos bem juntos.

-- Ta vendo! – falou exasperado – e você ainda acha que eu não devo me preocupar! E se ele quiser te roubar de mim – abraçou-a como se tivesse medo que ela sumisse no segundo seguinte.

-- Sírius seja racional – afastou-se apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo – Severo sabe que estamos apaixonados e ligados por um feitiço que ele mesmo me falou que não há como reverter. Ele é um Sonserino, jamais entraria numa batalha perdida. – sorriu. Sírius ainda a olhava cético – Sem falar que o nosso relacionamento sempre foi estritamente profissional – lançou-lhe aquele olhar de quem sabe que cobriu todos os pontos.

Sírius suspirou resignado, Harry já havia lhe dito que era impossível discutir com Hermione.

-- Certo, eu concordo com três condições! – Ela começou a fechar a cara e se preparar para discutir seriamente quando ele continuou – Primeiro eu vou com você, assim aproveito e vejo Remus – ela sorriu – segundo que você irá jantar comigo essa noite.

-- E a terceira? – perguntou balançando a cabeça em concordância com a segunda.

-- Será que você podia parar de chamar o Snape de Severo? – fez uma careta.

-- Certo! Já que isso te incomoda tanto eu vou tentar – riu – mas vou chamá-lo de professor, está bem?

Sírius deu de ombros, ela segurou sua mão e o puxou para fora da biblioteca – E vamos logo que eu já estou em cima da hora e Harry deve estar preocupado.

Dizer que Harry estava preocupado era pouco para definir o estado de nervos do garoto-que-sobreviveu. Depois de sair do estado de choque por descobrir que seu padrinho estava apaixonado por sua melhor amiga ele começou a ficar ansioso. Os dois estavam há mais de uma hora na biblioteca falando sobre algo que o rapaz apenas pode perceber que envolvia Snape e um feitiço. Ele sabia que Hermione podia ficar bastante irritada quando alguém cometia o que ela considerava uma "injustiça" e Hermione sempre teve a mania irritante de defender o Professor de poções. Por outro lado o padrinho odiava Snape e era muito pavio curto. Esses dois eram uma mistura explosiva.

Quando decidiu que iria ver o que estava acontecendo Sírius e Hermione entraram na cozinha.

-- Graças a Merlin! Já estava indo lá ver se vocês tinham se matado! – só então notou que eles estavam de mãos dadas e com belos sorrisos.

-- Harry nós estamos namorando! – Sírius falou sério, assim que notou o olhar do afilhado cair nas mãos deles.

Apesar de ter presenciado a discussão e perceber que Sírius estava obviamente com ciúmes de Hermione e Snape ele se surpreendeu com a notícia.

-- Namorando?! – sentou-se e olhou os dois como se esperasse que eles rissem e gritassem "primeiro de abril! Te pegamos" – Peraí! Você quer dizer namorando de verdade, tipo andando de mãos dadas, se beijando e fazendo planos, assim que nem eu e a Gina?

-- Exato! Porque você tem alguma objeção? – perguntou parecendo tranqüilo, mas seu tom de voz deixava dúvidas quanto a isso.

-- Calma Sírius! – apartou Hermione – Harry só está surpreso, não é Harry? – soltou-se do namorado e aproximou-se do amigo.

-- É claro que estou surpreso, Mione! Nunca entendi direito aquela estória de você terminar o namoro com o Rony poucos meses depois de começar. Eu até achei que você poderia estar interessada em alguém, mas não podia imaginar que seria por Sírius!

O padrinho cruzou os braços, ele esperava ter problemas para convencer as pessoas que não estava com Hermione apenas "para passar o tempo", mas não imaginou que Harry encabeçaria a lista.

-- E não! – completou vendo a expressão dele – Não faço nenhuma objeção! Apenas fiquei surpreso! – sorriu para o padrinho e abraçou a amiga.

Sírius também sorriu e Hermione devolveu o abraço.

-- Se ele aprontar alguma você me conta, certo? – falou afastando a amiga do abraço.

Ela riu para em seguida arregalar os olhos olhando para o relógio.

-- Oh estou muito atrasada! Sírius você conta tudo a Harry? Eu preciso ir para Hogwarts – ele tentou argumentar sem sucesso – Eu encontro você mais tarde na sala de Remus, e nós voltamos juntos.

-- OK! – bufou resignado.

Ela deu um beijo no rosto de Harry e um rápido nos lábios de Sírius e saiu.

-- Você não vai almoçar? – perguntou com ela já na porta.

-- Não! Como qualquer coisa em Hogwarts.

-- Não coma nada que o Snape oferecer a você!

Hermione revirou os olhos e saiu sem responder.

-- Que negócio é esse de ela te contar se eu aprontar alguma? – perguntou encarando Harry.

-- Sírius – falou sério – Tecnicamente Hermione é minha amiga a mais tempo do que você é meu padrinho. Eu a considero uma irmã e você além de muito mais velho e mais experiente...

-- Tenho uma fama péssima – completou – Certo senhor irmão preocupado, eu estou mesmo apaixonado por ela. Não precisa se preocupar, eu não vou magoá-la.

-- Você vai mesmo deixá-la encontrar Snape num sábado à tarde? – perguntou o rapaz tentando não rir da cara de desagrado do padrinho.

-- Como se alguém pudesse "não deixar" Hermione Granger fazer algo que ela quer – respondeu irritado.

-- É acho que vocês vão dar certo – sentou-se ao lado do padrinho – Eu e Rony demoramos algum tempo para entender isso.

-- Não que eu tenha gostado, mas ela rebateu todos os meus argumentos e alguns que eu nem tinha pensado.

-- Bem vindo ao time – Riu – Então não vai me contar de onde surgiu essa estória de vocês.

Sírius sorriu antes de começar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& SB/HG &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& SB/HG &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-- Boa tarde, Severo! Estou atrasada? – falou Hermione assim que fechou a porta da masmorra.

Snape estava sentado a sua mesa corrigindo algumas redações. Um pouco mais longe era visto um caldeirão de tamanho médio e vários ingredientes arrumados em uma mesa lateral.

-- Não – respondeu sem retirar os olhos do pergaminho – apesar de achar que você talvez viesse almoçar em Hogwarts.

-- Era mesmo a minha intenção, mas tive uns contra-tempos mais cedo – olhou-o com um sorriso.

-- Pelo seu sorriso não foram bem "contra" tempos – continuou sem alterar o tom da voz

-- Severo o que você está sabendo? – perguntou franzindo a testa.

-- Que Black ouviu a nossa conversa na quinta-feira – deu de ombros.

Riscou um grande D em vermelho no pergaminho que estava lendo e após colocá-lo sob uma pilha levantou-se.

-- Como soube? – a moça surpreendeu-se.

-- Ele não te contou? Depois que você saiu ele perdeu a cabeça, e o senso de ridículo também, e me ameaçou – falou tranquilamente.

-- Porque não me avisou?

-- Sinceramente não achei que ele fosse te confrontar. Pretendia te contar hoje.

-- Você está certo – suspirou – ele não ia, mas provavelmente Remus deve tê-lo alertado de que você me contaria e Sírius decidiu tentar me impedir de vir hoje – falou séria – percebi que ele sabia mais do que devia e estava tirando conclusões erradas. Não havia mais como esconder a verdade. – completou.

-- E ao que parece ele aceitou bem – falou aproximando-se mais do caldeirão e afastando-se dela.

-- Sim! Mas isso você já havia imaginado – ela achou aquela reação estranha.

-- Eu nunca gostei de Black, Hermione, mas a reação óbvia dele era achar "lindo" você não se preocupar com os seus sentimentos, mas se culpar pelos dele.

Ela o olhava surpresa, Sírius não era propriamente um homem previsível, mas Snape soube avaliá-lo como ninguém. Ele a olhou antes de completar.

-- Típico de um Grifinório! Vocês pensam com o coração.

Não havia sarcasmo em sua voz, mas parecia haver um tom de despedida e isso a preocupou.

-- Acho que seria proveitoso ter você como minha auxiliar – Ele continuou ignorando a preocupação dela.

Enquanto eles estavam sob a mira de Voldemort e seus Comensais, Snape nunca pode elogiá-la, mas agora não havia nada que o impedisse de dizer que ela havia sido a melhor aluna de poções desde que começou a lecionar.

Hermione abriu a boca surpresa com a afirmação dele. Ela não estava acreditando que Severo estava dizendo com todas as letras de que a aceitaria como sua aprendiz.

-- Mas entendo – continuou não percebendo o assombro da ex-aluna – que agora você tenha outras ... hum ... prioridades – olhou-a rapidamente.

Passou a separar os ingredientes que usaria primeiro na poção.

A insegurança da Grifinória não permitia que ela aceitasse rapidamente o que sua mente rápida já havia compreendido, ela decidiu que precisava de uma confirmação. Aproximou-se.

Snape olhou-a com um elevar de sobrancelhas, não imaginava o que ela ainda pretendia lhe dizer. Ele tinha certeza de que Black jamais aceitaria que sua namorada trabalhasse com ele e ele também não acreditava que Hermione colocaria qualquer coisa acima de sua paixão pelo anímago.

-- Severo – ela falou lentamente – você quis dizer que me aceitaria como sua aprendiz? – Os olhos dela brilharam e ela não pode segurar um discreto sorriso.

-- Acredito que a sua pergunta seja hipotética – voltou a olhar para o caldeirão – já que imagino que o "seu namorado" – falou com desdém – jamais a deixaria estagiar comigo – ela ia interrompê-lo, mas ele completou olhando-a fixamente – Mas sim, eu aceitaria.

Ela sustentou o olhar dele por alguns segundos.

-- Você também acha que o feitiço me modificou Severo? – riu – há muitos anos que ninguém influencia minhas decisões. Eu continuo sendo a mesma de uma semana, um mês ou dois anos atrás – falou ficando séria – Eu adoro poções e quero me tornar uma mestra nessa área. Você é o melhor da Grã-Bretanha, sem falar que ensina em Hogwarts, que é a minha casa.

Parou para permitir que ele assimilasse tudo o que ela estava dizendo.

Snape sempre teve um raciocínio rápido e era claro que ele havia entendido, porém era difícil acreditar. Ele não imaginou que viveria para ver o dia que Sírius Black seria desafiado por uma mulher, principalmente uma vinte anos mais nova.

-- Tem certeza de que você é mesmo uma Grifinória? – perguntou com um breve elevar do canto dos lábios.

-- Bom o chapéu pensou em me colocar na corvinal – deu de ombros.

Snape estava começando a vislumbrar um futuro de possibilidades para infernizar a vida de seu inimigo. Ele aumentou um pouco o sorriso.

-- O que foi que você disse a ele? Se é que posso perguntar.

-- Eu disse que viria hoje para aprender a Wolfsbane e que iria querer ser sua estagiária. Também deixei claro que o nosso relacionamento é apenas profissional e que ele não tinha com o que se preocupar.

Não nesse sentido, isso não havia a menor dúvida. Hermione em muitas coisas lembrava Lilly, mas elas eram diferentes em muitas outras. Snape só amara uma vez, e quando ela morreu levou consigo seu coração. Sírius nunca teve qualquer sentimento diferente de amizade pela esposa de seu melhor amigo, mas amava Hermione, como nunca fora capaz de amar ninguém.

Snape balançou a cabeça num gesto discreto, mas que confirmava o que a moça havia afirmado. Ela se aproximou da mesa onde estavam os ingredientes e passou a analisá-los.

-- E Black aceitou isso sem reclamar? – perguntou um tanto surpreso, um tanto sarcástico.

Talvez aquele véu tivesse alguma influência estranha sobre a personalidade das pessoas. Ele imaginava que Black seria o tipo de homem que quando contrariado coloca a mulher sobre os ombros e a leva para sua caverna.

-- Bom ele reclamou um pouco! Mas quem ama respeita e eu acredito que ele me ame e por isso aceitou a minha decisão. E também eu tive sete anos para treinar argumentação com Harry e Rony. – sorriu – Não foi tão difícil! Ele apenas pediu que eu não comesse nada que você me oferecesse enquanto estivesse aqui – terminou com um sorriso cúmplice.

-- Ele acredita mesmo que aqui é o inferno (1) – deu de ombros. Então retornando ao seu tom "professor de poções" – E chega de papo, vamos começar logo com isso!

No segundo seguinte ambos começaram a trabalhar e qualquer outro assunto foi deixado do lado de fora daquelas masmorras.

Eles trabalharam na preparação da Wolfsbane durante toda à tarde. Hermione terminou não comendo nada durante sua permanência nas masmorras, mas apenas porque ficou tão entretida com a preparação da poção que se esqueceu que só havia comido no café-da-manhã.

Às sete da noite estava tudo terminado, ela ofereceu-se para levar a primeira dose para Remus, ao que Snape aceitou prontamente. Combinou de retornar na terça-feira à tarde para discutir as provas dos NIEMs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& SB/HG &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& SB/HG &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Depois de conversar com Harry e reservar lugares em um dos melhores restaurantes de Londres, Sírius foi para Hogwarts. Contou ao amigo e a prima toda a história sobre o feitiço que Hermione havia feito para salvá-lo e como eles terminaram se acertando.

No entanto pouco antes das sete horas, Sírius já estava nervoso, andando de um lado para outro como uma fera enjaulada.

-- Eu vou até lá! – falou parando por um minuto de passear pelo aposento.

-- Não vai nada, Padfoot – Respondeu Remus sem nem levantar os olhos do livro que estava lendo.

-- Mas e se ele a tiver enfeitiçado? Ou se a tiver prendido naquelas masmorras? – se aproximou do amigo que ainda não o olhava. – Droga, Moony! É do Snape que estamos falando, dele e da minha garota. Eu não confio nele! – sentou-se ao lado de Remus e segurou a cabeça com as mãos.

-- Exatamente Sírius – falou finalmente o olhando – estamos falando de Severo Snape, professor de Hogwarts, um homem que lutou ao NOSSO lado na guerra contra Voldemort. – pôs uma mão no braço do amigo para lhe passar força. – Seja racional, meu amigo. Você acha que ele faria qualquer coisa a Hermione? Você tem que deixar de ser tão paranóico, senão como será quando ela se tornar aprendiz dele? – falou sério.

Sírius lhe lançou um olhar entre o desesperado e o irritado, levantou-se de um pulo e voltou a andar pela sala.

-- Inferno! Eu tinha até me esquecido disto!

-- Pois é bom não esquecer. Não tenha dúvidas de que Severo aceitará Hermione como aprendiz dele – Sírius bufou – e os aprendizes moram no castelo – completou já esperando a explosão.

-- Isso não! Eu não vou deixá-la voltar a viver em Hogwarts! Só falta quererem que ela fique nas masmorras!

Remus o olhou dizendo "_isso seria o mais lógico!_", mas falou tentando acalmar o amigo.

-- Padfoot, se você não se acalmar o seu namoro com Hermione não vai completar um dia! Não se iluda, ela não é o tipo de mulher para quem você diz "eu não quero que você faça isso" e ela responde "sim senhor". Até porque se fosse você não teria se apaixonado por ela!

-- Você tem razão, Moony – mais uma vez sentou-se – Mas que droga, porque ela tinha que escolher se especializar justamente em poções? E porque com o Snape? Não é possível que não existam outros mestres em poções no mundo mágico! – terminou incrédulo.

-- É claro que existem, mas ele é um dos melhores – falou com um sorriso – e você pode não gostar dele, mas tem que admitir que ele sabe o que faz.

-- Humf! Como eu vou ficar quando ela se mudar para o castelo, Moony?! Eu já estou acostumado com ela morando na Mansão Black! – falou abrandando a voz.

-- Já pensou na proposta que Minerva te fez? Seria ótimo ter você como professor de Transfiguração e Hermione como estagiária de poções.

Os olhos de Sírius brilharam e um sorriso enorme surgiu em seus lábios.

-- É claro! Ótima idéia, amigão! – Abraçou Remus tão forte que quase o sufocou.

-- Ei Sírius você quer parar de tentar matar o meu noivo! – falou Tonks saindo de dentro do quarto onde estava descansando – Se eu ficar viúva antes de casar, você é que vai ter que se entender com o meu pai.

-- Como assim? – perguntou sorrindo e soltando o amigo que ainda estava um pouco roxo.

-- Nym, nós não combinamos que iríamos esperar um pouco para contar? – aproximou-se dela e lhe deu um beijo.

-- Já esperamos o bastante, Remus! – deu de ombros.

-- Esperar para contar o que? – perguntou agora curioso.

-- Eu estou grávida! – falou sorrindo a Srtª Tonks. Sírius arregalou os olhos – e nós vamos nos casar logo depois da lua cheia. Antes que papai descubra, né Remus? Da última vez não foi nada agradável! – bufou um pouco irritada. Ele desviou os olhos do amigo.

-- Moony, o que você andou fazendo com a minha prima?! – fingiu uma cara de bravo.

-- Hi! Ele também é daqueles que acha que nós passamos as noites montando quebra-cabeças, Remus – rolou os olhos e o namorado segurou o riso.

Sírius não.

-- E porque Ted não pode saber? – perguntou gargalhando.

-- Eu estava grávida, sem saber quando fui atacada por Bellatrix no Dep. de Mistérios. Eu terminei perdendo o bebê por causa do feitiço – falou séria e Sírius a olhou sem saber bem o que dizer, não ficou sabendo disso. – Quando Remus foi contar para meus pais, papai o atacou – bufou irritada cruzando os braços.

-- Mas depois ele me pediu desculpas, Nym! Vamos você não pode ficar irritada. – falou fazendo um carinho nela e dando um beijo nada inocente na noiva.

-- Hum, Hum! Eu ainda estou aqui, viu! – falou Sírius cruzando os braços, mas sem disfarçar o sorriso.

-- Se é por falta de adeus? – falou Tonks sorrindo.

-- Nym! – a cortou Remus – Pode ficar Padfoot, nós vamos nos comportar – sorriu para ela.

-- Só se você me levar para comer Pizza! – fez charminho.

-- Pizza não é saudável, Nym! – falou sério.

-- Eu quero Pizza! – falou rolando os olhos – Senão seu filho vai nascer com cara de calabresa – Remus arregalou os olhos. Sírius riu com gosto.

-- Também quero ouvir a piada! – falou Hermione parada a porta olhando e sorrindo para Sírius.

-- Mione! – falou aliviado em vê-la ali. Moony podia dizer o que quisesse, ele nunca confiaria em Snape. Atravessou o quarto em três passadas e a abraçou.

-- Socorro, Remus! Ele vai derrubar a sua poção. – sentiu que alguém retirava o cálice de sua mão antes de ser elevada do chão pelos braços fortes do namorado e ter seus lábios "atacados" pelos deliciosos beijos dele.

-- Hum, Hum! Nós ainda estamos aqui, Padfoot! – Sírius soltou a namorada sorrindo, mas Hermione estava extremamente vermelha.

-- Fica assim não Mione! – falou Tonks se aproximando – Então você estava mesmo trabalhando com o Snape?

-- Oh sim! – agradeceu internamente a ajuda da amiga – Mais alguns meses e provavelmente eu já poderei preparar a Wolfsbane sozinha. Mas porque vocês estavam rindo?

-- Tonks e Remus vão ter um bebê! – contou Sírius.

-- Ah que legal! Parabéns – abraçou a amiga e depois fez um carinho na barriga ainda inexistente. – Parabéns Remus!

-- E foi ... hum ... tudo tranqüilo durante a tarde? – perguntou tentando disfarçar a ansiedade.

-- Porque não me contou que vocês haviam discutido na quinta-feira? – Sírius e Remus trocaram um olhar – Bom não importa! Sev... o professor Snape disse que se eu passar nos NIEMs me aceitará como sua aprendiz – os olhos dela brilharam de alegria.

-- Ah então já podemos considerar você a mais nova aprendiz de poções – falou Tonks animada ignorando o bufo e a cara de poucos amigos do primo.

Remus o olhou "controle-se, lembre-se do que já conversamos!". Sírius suspirou e deu de ombros. Aproximou-se da garota e abraçou-a pela cintura, dando-lhe aquele seu olhar sedutor.

-- Você me deve um jantar, Srtª!

-- Podemos passar em casa para eu me arrumar a altura? – perguntou pensando que se ele a continuasse olhando com aquele sorriso não ia ter jantar nenhum.

-- A dama que manda. – falou beijando a mão dela – Vamos! – guiou-a para a lareira.

-- Tchau Remus, Tchau Tonks – acenou Hermione.

-- Moony, leve Tonks para comer Pizza, eu não quero ter um primo com cara de calabresa! – Falou sério antes de entrar na lareira, mas ainda pode ouvir o agradecimento da prima e o riso do amigo.

Aquela noite prometia...

(1) Uma referência a estória mitológica de Plutão e Proserpina, em que ele após ser atingido por uma flecha de cupido se apaixona por ela e a leva para o reino dos mortos. A mãe de Proserpina, Ceres, após muito procurá-la descobre o paradeiro da filha e pede para que Júpiter interceda para trazê-la de volta. O Deus diz que a moça poderá voltar para o lado da mãe desde que não tenha tomado nenhum alimento durante sua permanência naquele reino. Porém quando os mensageiros chegam ao Hades a moça já havia aceitado uma romã e isto foi o suficiente para impedir a libertação completa dela.

Snape refere-se ao "seu reino" – as masmorras – como o "inferno" – forma como é designado os reinos inferiores (que na Mitologia era o reino dos mortos ou Hades) na cultura ocidental.


End file.
